Somente Beijos
by Daphne Sunshine
Summary: Para ele, não eram somente beijos. 30cookies; ShikaKiba; shounen-ai


**Fandom:** Naruto

**Personagem/Casal:** Shikamaru x Kiba

**Set:** Primavera

**Tema:** 12. Paixão

**Gênero:** Romance

**Sumário: **Para ele, não eram somente beijos.

**Disclaimer:** Nada meu; não ganho absolutamente **nada** com isso, palavra.

**Avisos:** Fanfic com conteúdo shounen-ai básico. Não gosta, não leia. Se quer experimentar, leia com cuidado. Aos demais, uma boa leitura! ^^

Para o '30 cookies' do _LiveJournal_.

* * *

**Somente Beijos**

_(por Daphne Sunshine)  
_

* * *

Era noite, mas a vila, diferente das outras noites, não estava escura. Pelo contrário, ela estava até bem iluminada devido à lua cheia. Havia uma brisa fresca, suave, soprando as árvores e fazendo as folhas destas se desprenderem dos galhos, tornando a noite ainda mais linda e gostosa.

Porém, Kiba andava pelas ruas de Konoha totalmente alheio as coisas a sua volta. Claro que ele prestava _um pouco _de atenção por onde ele andava, mas naquele momento tudo estava tão distante, tão longe, que era como se fossem coisas pequenas. Pelo menos, pequenas _demais,_ comparadas ao tamanho do problema que ele havia se metido.

_Apaixonado_. Ele, Inuzuka Kiba, estava _apaixonado._

Só de pensar naquilo ele já estremecia todo.

E só de pensar que tudo começou por culpa daquela maldita missão de resgate ao Sasuke, quando o mesmo pretendia fugir, ele tinha vontade de se jogar de uma ponte, ou melhor, jogar o Sasuke e a irritante obsessão do Naruto de trazer o outro de volta de uma ponte, e ainda de quebra jogaria o loiro junto. E o pior foi que a missão, além de ter sido um fiasco, havia lhe dado um belo de um _presente_. Um _mau_ _presente_. Visto que, depois do fracasso da missão, esse _presente _ia visitá-lo quase todos os dias no hospital, alegando _preocupação _para com os integrantes da missão que estavam sob sua responsabilidade. Humph! Se Kiba tivesse percebido as intenções dele, talvez ele pudesse ter evitado ser prensado na primeira oportunidade que o outro encontrou, e evitado que o mesmo lhe beijasse com tamanha voracidade, o viciando nesses beijos.

Mas se Kiba, por um momento, fosse sincero consigo mesmo e parasse para refletir melhor na situação, ele veria que nem Sasuke, nem missão ou obsessão de alguém eram os verdadeiros culpados. _Ele_ mesmo que era, pois fora ele que deixara a situação tomar aquele rumo. Se ele tivesse parado com aquilo tudo logo no começo, ele não estaria na situação em que se encontrava agora.

Porém, ele nunca seria sincero consigo mesmo, e continuaria a mentir e omitir os fatos, pois ser sincero com si mesmo, significaria ter que encarar a realidade nua e crua de que ele era o culpado. E ele não queria ter que carregar _mais essa _culpa nas costas.

Será que seria tarde de mais para acabar com aquilo depois de tudo? Será que ele conseguiria por fim naquela _pseudo-relação _que ele mantinha com o outro garoto? Sim, garoto. E era justamente por causa desse fato que ele ficava ainda mais alarmado com isso tudo, querendo a todo custo arranjar um solução e quase arrancando os próprios cabelos por não conseguir o que queria, pois nada vinha em sua mente que pudesse por fim em tudo sem que ele saísse machucado. Porque, - depois de negar muito e quase se matar por pensar em coisas do tipo - ele finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que estava _apaixonado _(e ele estremeceu novamente por pensar nisso de novo).

E o outro garoto o que fazia?_ Nada_. Absolutamente, nada. E isso o deixava, além de mais desesperado ainda, possesso de ódio, pois não era justo ele passar por todo aquele desespero, aquela angústia dos infernos, sozinho. Mas ele já deveria saber disso, já deveria saber que o outro não estaria ligando para nada. Porque Shikamaru é e sempre será um preguiçoso, que tem preguiça até de pensar por achar que isso cansa.

Kiba apertou os punhos, seus olhos chispando de raiva.

Aquele maldito... Como fora mesmo que ele havia dito em um dos encontros, quando Kiba, ainda confuso com os próprios sentimentos, soltou sem pensar muito, que talvez eles estivessem namorando?

- São somente beijos, Kiba. Somente isso. - e o desgraçado ainda nem se dignou a lhe mandar aceno, um tchauzinho que fosse, antes de se virar e ir embora.

Agora, como aquela lesma ambulante poderia ter feito isso com ele, assim, sem nem mesmo considerar os seus sentimentos? Será que não passava por aquele cabeção que não eram _somente beijos _para Kiba? Que ele o considerava mais que um simples companheiro de amassos? Fora o fato de como Kiba ficou depois disso, e perceber que aquilo havia doído muito mais do considerado normal para quem está com alguém sem compromissos.

E foi a partir desse episódio que ele se deu conta que o Nara era muito mais do que um simples companheiro de amassos com quem não se tem compromissos.

Completamente perdido em pensamentos, Kiba nem reparou que estava chegando ao local desejado. Só foi se dar conta, quando percebeu que mais a frente o motivo de suas aflições já havia chegado e o esperava no mesmo lugar onde sempre se encontravam: debaixo de uma enorme árvore, não muito distante, mas longe o bastante da vila para não serem flagrados. Ao avistá-lo, Shikamaru apenas deu um leve aceno e nada mais, continuando onde estava.

Quando o viu, Kiba nem reparou no leve sorriso que lhe escapou dos lábios. Não era um sorriso de alegria ou contentamento por ver o outro, mas sim um sorriso maldoso, cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções.

Pois Kiba, de um jeito ou de outro, faria com que o moreno preguiçoso o notasse, faria com que o outro se apaixonasse por ele da mesma forma que o Inuzuka estava, ou pelo menos abriria os olhos dele. Porque, poderia ser coisa da cabeça apaixonada e tola de Kiba, mas mesmo assim ele não podia deixar de notar que os beijos que o Nara lhe dava tinham algo a mais, alguma coisa que ele ainda não sabia, mas que iria descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- Você está atrasado. - Shikamaru lhe disse, quando Kiba o alcançou, como quem comenta sobre o tempo sem, aparentemente, dar muita importância. Porém, novamente, aquele brilho estranho estava presente em seu olhar.

- É que... A noite está tão linda, que eu vim bem devagar para apreciá-la. - mentiu Kiba. Não havia necessidade nenhuma de lhe dizer que havia se atrasado porque ficara pensando demais nele.

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, ele sentiu um braço forte lhe envolver a cintura, e lábios serem pressionados contra os seus. E mais uma vez, Kiba sentiu como se borboletas estivessem fazendo festa em seu estômago.

Agora, o que Kiba faria enquanto não elaborava e colocava seu plano em ação? Bem... O que ele poderia fazer, senão continuar indo a esses encontros noturnos? Ora, ele não podia fazer nada! Havia viciado nos beijos de Shikamaru, isso já era fato, e não havia muita coisa a ser feita mesmo...

O maldito beijava bem. _Muito bem_.

**- Fim -**

* * *

**Nota de rodapé:**

Eu realmente não me lembro de ter fumado, cheirado ou bebido algo quando eu escrevi isso. Sério. Eu só estava com uma vontade imensa de escrever sobre esse casal, pois eu sou simplesmente apaixonada por ele. E, por favor, não me perguntem como eu conheci esse casal, pois eu não lembro. Apenas lembro de ter lido a fic 'Cumplicidade' - que achei não sei como - da Wahuaua ou alguma coisa parecida (eu não me lembro como escrevia o nick dela t.t). Uma pena que ela tenha parado de escrever.

Bem, mas cá estou eu para encher esse site de fanfics ShikaKiba. Eu tenho tantas idéias... :9

Antes de ir, eu gostaria muitcho de agradecer à Mitsashi Gih-Chan, que mesmo não gostando do casal e discordando de tudo que eu falo deles (¬¬), é quem vem me dando força pra escrever, sempre me incentivando e sempre lendo minhas fics, mesmo não gostando do casal. _Tinhamu _minha coisinha tchuca (eu ainda vou arrumar um apelido pra você, sério u.u).

Bem, espero poder escrever mais. Muito obrigada a quem leu (SE alguém leu) e 'té a próxima. ;D

**Review?**


End file.
